Hypnosis
by forever122
Summary: Gin receives a hypnotism kit from Aizen. Who will he play with? Nothing to do with Aizen's zanpakto.
1. Izuru

**Hypnosis**

**Chapter 1: Izuru**

_This has nothing to do with Aizen's zanpakto unless you're wondering. I do NOT own Bleach._

'Aizen taicho's returnin' from de world of de living today.' thought Gin, as he shunpoed to the senkaimon to greet him.

'I wonder wha he'll bring meh?' he wondered as he thought back to when he was Aizen's fuko-taicho. Whenever he went to the world of the living, he'd bring something back for Gin. A few times sit was candy and toys. Last time it was a poker set. Gin got really hooked on poker after that. He arrived at the senkaimon just as Aizen stepped out.

"Ah. Gin. It's nice to see you again." said the charming captain.

"Nice ta see ya too, Aizen-taicho." grinned the creepy captain.

"It sure is a beautiful day out." said Aizen as they started towards the fifth division barracks.

"Yep."

"Anything exciting happen while I was away?"

"Nope, none at all."

"That's good to hear." Said Aizen as he sat down at his desk. Just then, Momo barged into the room.

"Aizen-taicho! Welcome back! How was your mission?" greeted the petite girl.

"Hello Hinomori-kun. It's nice to be back. My mission went very well. How was division while I was away?"

Gin was getting impatient. He started to tap his foot.

"I'm glad to hear that. The division was fine in your absence. A few quarrels here and there, but other than that, just fine."

"Excellent. That reminds me, I have a gift for you Hinomori-kun." said Aizen reaching into a bag. He pulled out a small tea set and handed it to her.

"A-arigoto Aizen-taicho!" She exclaimed as she scurried out of the room.

"Is there something you wanted Gin?"

"Ah– no. I'll be taking my leave." Ichimaru said, slightly disappointed.

"Oh, I know what you wanted." said the brown haired man; as he bent down to shuffle though his bag. Gin started to bounce on the balls of his feet.

"It may not be as fun as poker, but I hope you will still enjoy it."

The man handed Gin a box with black and white swirls on it. It read: HYPNOTISM. Gin's smile grew. He shunpoed to his barracks to try out the new device. He was scanning through the directions when Izuru came in.

"Ah, Izuru! You're jus' in time ta help meh with this!" Gin exclaimed joyfully. Izuru gulped. Whenever Gin Ichimaru was this happy, well, let's just say you wouldn't want to be in ten miles of him.

"Come sit on the couch!" Izuru reluctantly sat down.

"Now, is there a certain problem ya need help with?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is there somethin' ya don't like about ya self?"

"Uhh... Are you alright Ichimaru-taicho?"

"Yep! Neva felt better!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Izuru. Now, answer the question."

"Umm... I suppose I don't like how I can't speak what's on my mind."

"Excellent! Now, just sit back, relax, and watch the shiny object." Said Gin, as he pulled out a small, shiny watch, and started to sway it back and forth.

"Just keep ya eyes on the shiny object. Good. Now yer gonna get really sleep. Real sleepy..."

'Thunk' Izuru was out cold.

"Now, whenever you hear the word... Loyal, you shall become brave and cheerful. You will speak your mind. You will be more outgoing. Now... when I say so, you shall awaken. Awaken!"

"Huh? Wha? What just happened? I remember watching that watch, than nothing..."

"It's nothin' to fret your little head over. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Are you sure Ichimaru-taicho? I mean– I'm your luteneint and all so—"

"Just take the rest of the day off. You're such a LOYAL lutenient..." Izuru froze for a moment. There was a sort of buzzing sound, and then he stood up.

"Thank you very much Ichimaru-taicho. I wasn't so sure because I have so many responsibilities, but I realized I deserve a break. I shall be off now." Said Izuru as he left the room. Gin sat there shocked.

'It worked. It actually worked...' a smile spread across Gin's face. He was practically glowing. He looked at the small watch in his left palm.

"I wonder who my next victim should be." He murmured.

**Elsewhere in the Sereitei...**

"Oi! Shuhei!" shouted Kira as he entered the ninth division office. Hisagi looked up.

"Kira? What are you doing here?" He asked confused. Kira rarely came to visit him. He always went to him. Kira also never called him by his first name before.

"Ichimaru gave me the day off." He replied as he plopped into a chair.

"You mean your taicho? He gave you the day off? More importantly, you accepted it?"

"Yep. Something wrong with that?" Shuhei slowly shook his head no.

"No. Not at all. It's just... Are you feeling okay Kira?"

"To be honest, I've never felt better. I fell like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. You wanna go drinking?"

"Uh... sure... As long as you're okay..." replied Shuhei, still unsure.

"Great! Let's go get Rangiku!" exclaimed Izuru as he dragged Shuhei behind him.

**Ten minutes later...**

"Oi! Rangiku!" Kira shouted. They found the fukotaicho of the tenth division lazing on the couch while her captain was doing the paperwork. Rangiku bolted upright at her name.

"Kira? Shuhei? What are you doing here?"

"Ichimaru gave me the day off." exclaimed Izuru.

"You accepted? Are you alright? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, but this abnormal behavior for you."

"I'm perfectly fine. Hey, you wanna go drinking with Shuhei and me?"

"I would—"

"Sorry. Matsumoto has some paperwork she has yet to complete." said the tenth division captain.

"But captaaainnnn!"

"Yeah. Lighten up Hitsugaya!" stated Izuru. The other three people in the room stared at him with astonishment. Hitsugaya even knew this was abnormal for Izuru. He was always a quiet and respectful lutenient. What had gotten into him? Izuru took that moment to snatch Matsumoto's hand and shunpo away.

"IZURU! Hitsugaya shouted. Passerbys were a bit confused as to why their captain was yelling at the quiet third division lutenient and not their own. They just shrugged it off and went on with their duties.

_Don't worry, it will get better. Who should his next victim be? First person, who tells me, gets theirs first!_


	2. Byakuya

**Hypnosis**

**Chapter two: Byakuya**

_This chapter is dedicated to Morso94 for giving me my first review on this story and asking for Byakuya! Hope you like it! Don't worry, Hitsu-chan is next! I don't own Bleach!_

'Thoughts'

Sound affects

Gin was sitting in his office once again. He was going over the directions to make sure he did everything correctly.

"Oopsies... I forgot ta give Izuru a release word. Aw well. It says it should wear off within two days if no one says de release word. He should be alright. I think..." Gin stood up and shut the manual.

"Now... Who should meh next victim be? Hmm... I'll make a list of 'em!" He exclaimed as he plopped back down into his chair and grabbed his brush and paper.

"Now... Let's see 'ere... Who ta mess with? So many people..." About half an hour later, he stood up and shunpoed to his second victim.

Knock knock went someone on a certain noble's door.

"Enter." He sighed. He looked up to find the captain of the third division standing in his doorway.

"Do you need something, Ichimaru?" Byakuya asked hostilely.

"Not particularly..." replied Ichimaru, approaching his fellow captain.

"Then could you kindly leave?"

"Nah. I wan' ya ta do somethin' for meh." Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"I need ya ta watch this watch." Gin said as he pulled out his watch and began to swing it back and forth.

"Are you attempting to hypnotize me, Ichimaru?"

"Who, meh? No, not at all."

"Then why do you wish for me to watch a watch?"

"Ya can't humor meh?"

"Fine. I shall indulge in these childish games of yours if you leave me alone afterwards."

"Sure, sure. Just watch the shiny watch. Yer gettin' sleepy. Real sleepy. Yer eyelids are feelin' heavy. Real heavy..."

Thunk Byakuya was out like a light.

"Huh. Dat took way longer than Izuru. Any who, let's see. Wha ta change about ya? Well the two main things that come to my mind when I hear Byakuya Kuchki, are unfriendly, unemotional, and a stick in the mud. That's it! When ya hear the word Captain Kuchki, yer gonna become a friendly, emotional, partier. When you hear the word Byakuya, you will turn back to yer original self. Now, awaken!"

"Ichimaru? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothin'. I was just leavin', Captain Kuchki."

The buzzing noise was back. Byakuya stood up.

"Gin! What are you doing here!? Come, come, sit down, make yourself feel right at home." Said Byakuya, arms open. Gin's eyes opened, and his jaw hung slack.

"What are you standing there for?! Make yourself comfortable while I go get us some tea and cookies." Stated Byakuya as he left the room. Gin just stared after him.

"Was that really Byakuya Kuchki? The emotionless stick in the mud?" He mumbled. He was debating whether or not to stay. There were other people to play with, so he decided to leave. A few minutes later, Byakuya came back with tea and those cookies you eat with tea. Byakuya looked around and set the tray down.

"Now where did he go?" The noble pouted crossing his arms. Renji decided to enter the room at that precise moment.

"Taicho? I have some paperwork for you."

"Renji! Put that silly paper down and come enjoy some tea!" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"Taicho? Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better! Come! Sit! Sit!" Byakuya stated, patting the seat next to him.

"If you say so captain..." Renji took a seat next to his captain.

Byakuya swung his arm over his lutenient's shoulder. "Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?" Renji stiffened.

"No... Are you sure you feel alright taicho?"

"Quit worryin' about me. You are such a good lutenient. You do everything I ask. You do paperwork, follow orders, and you would protect Rukia with your life. Thank ya soooooo much Renji. I'm lucky to have you as my lutenient. I have to go get ready for a captains meeting. Take the rest of the day off!" Byakuya declared as he left the room. Renji stared after him.

"What the heck has gotten into him?" He mumbled, dumbfounded. Matsumoto, Izuru, and Shuhei came waltzing into the room asking if he wanted to ho drinking. Renji noticed a change in Izuru's personality too, but decided not to say anything.

**In the first division meeting hall...**

All the captains were assembled, the only one not present was the ever present Byakuya Kuchki. They were about to start the meeting about budgets, when in came the sixth division captain.

"I'm heeerrreeee…!" he sang. Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Tosen's faces became those of pure shock.

"Kuchki-taicho? Are you feeling alright?" Unohana asked.

"Never better!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Then please take your position in line, Kuchki-taicho." Yamamoto stated.

"Okey-dokey artichoke!" he said, skipping over to his place in line. Now Hitsugaya, Aizen, Komomaru, and Ichimaru had shocked expressions, even though you couldn't see his face under the bucket he wore.

"Now that Kuchki-taicho has decided to grace us with his presence─"

"Yep!"

"As I was saying, we may begin our meeting. Our budgets have decreased by a big amount do to damages," he looked at Zaraki and Kurotsuchi, "and unneeded buying of certain taichos and or fuko-taichos. Thus are wages will meet a small decline for the next few months. If any of you─"

"Are we almost done here? I'm in need of some sake." Byakuya stated.

"Are you sure you feel alright Byakuya?" asked Ukitake.

That buzzing noise came back. For a minute or two Byakuya looked like a zombie, but he snapped out of it by shaking his head.

"Huh? What? How did I end up here?" he asked. Now almost everyone had a look of either curiousness or shock on their faces.

"You don't remember anything, Byakuya?" Ukitake asked.

"No. All I remember doing is my paperwork. Why? Did something happen?"

"Ya were actin' completely opposite of ya self." Gin stated. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"I was?"

"Yep. Like Kyoraku-taicho."

"Hey…I don't act like that." Replied Kyoraku.

"Of course you don't…" Ukitake 'reasured' him.

"You too Jushiro?"

"This meeting is dismissed." Yamamoto stated as he walked away. While the captains were leaving, Gin walked up to Byakuya and said, "See ya later, Captain Kuchki." and shunpoed away. The buzzing noise came back. The next thing anyone knew, Captain Kuchki had disappeared and reappeared where Renji and his friends were.

"Let's see here… Who next..?" Gin mumbled. Little did he know though, he passed right by Hitsugaya, who narrowed his eyes and his conclusions.

_How was it? I thought it was pretty good. I hope it met your standards, Morso94. Hitsu-chan is next because I got two votes for him. If you have a character or idea in your head, I may try and fit it into one of these chapters! Thanks!_


End file.
